What the Quiet Brings
by onceuponacriminalmind
Summary: In a matter of a day she had lost the man she loved and her son. Everything was happening all at once and it takes a quiet moment aboard the Jolly Roger for Emma to become overwhelmed by everything that happened. Luckily for her, she doesn't have to go it alone anymore. Set after the s2 finale-Charming Family Feels :)


**Oh my good gravy, I can't believe how long it's been since I've posted! I really did think I was going to have time to write some oneshots this summer but work got in the way :( I want to thank those who read my oneshot "I'll Give You Today" and for all teh lovely reviews! How excited is everyone for the finale?! **

**So here's a little oneshot that takes place after that major major cliffhanger from season 2! I thought it would be nice to have a moment of Emma just completely overwhelmed and who of course would be there for her? Well Charming Family Feels obviously! Of course, I may have snuck in a bit of humour as well. Come on, can't have the whole gang on an enclosed ship and NOT have something hilarious happen.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

She was getting a case of major cabin fever-make that ship fever. It felt as if they had been traveling for weeks when really it was probably more like a few days. Lying down, staring at the wooden plank ceiling above, Emma began to go over everything that had happened and what that meant now.

Neal was dead, or at the very least bleeding out somewhere in the magical world. He had said he loved her; apologized for leaving her all those years ago. She had told him she loved him back, and now she had lost him all over again, only this time there was no chance of him ever coming back. Then there was Henry. Her son. The best thing that ever happened to her was the day he knocked on her door. He had grown so much since that first meeting, but she can still picture him in his pea coat and striped scarf with his brown bowl haircut (probably Regina's influence) wearing the brightest grin. She would do anything and everything for him, and if that meant staying on the Jolly Roger for weeks to get to Neverland, she would tough it out. Yes, she had to be tough just like when she was young because not finding Henry was out of the question. She would be the saviour once more.

"Get it together Swan," she told herself as she turned on her side, but that didn't stop the tear that rolled down her cheek and onto the pillow, nor the others that followed.

"Emma honey, your father-" Snow started as she walked through the doorway of the cabin, only to see her daughter quickly stand up and wipe at her eyes. She felt her heart clench as she looked at her daughter who was clearly in pain, and wished she had the power to take it away.

Running her hand through her hair, Emma cleared her throat before speaking. "Hey, what's going on?" Her attempt to hide the fact that she had been having a rare emotional and vulnerable moment would have probably succeeded most people, but she knew that her mother would see right through it.

"Oh Emma..." Snow sighed as she quickly made her way over to her daughter and pulled her into a tight hug without thinking twice about it. While she half expected Emma to throw her walls back up, Snow was surprised to feel a pair of arms encircle her back and a head drop onto her shoulder. Taking her right hand and stroking her daughter's hair, Snow couldn't help but think about all the times Emma needed comforting like this when she was young, and she and Charming hadn't been there. The thought made Snow hold on a little bit tighter, hoping that she was doing it right.

Letting the tears flow onto her mother's shirt as she squeezed her eyes shut, Emma didn't say anything for a few minutes and simply stood there with her mother holding her, neither of them needing to say anything. When the blonde finally did speak, it was in the smallest voice and held the largest amount of doubt and fear Snow had ever hear come from Emma since she had met her.

"What if we don't find him? I can't lose him, he's all that I have left."

Pulling back out of the embrace, Snow grabbed both of Emma's hands in her own and sat them both down on the bed beside. Still hanging onto one hand, the other came up and wiped away the wet stains on her daughter's face.

"Emma," Snow began in the gentlest voice, "you are not alone. You have your father and I, and the two of us are going to make sure that you never have to be alone ever again okay? Everything is going to be alright. We're going to get to Neverland, find Henry, and bring him home," she ended with confidence. Cutting off Emma before she could retort, Snow shook her head. "No. We _are _going to find him honey; have faith."

Giving a small smile, Emma simply replied, "okay" as she felt a comforting squeeze of her hand.

"If there's one thing our family does, it's finding one another...and I have to say we're pretty good at it," Snow chuckled and felt a wave of relief when she saw Emma relax some more at the joke.

"Thank you...Mom" Emma said with a little hesitance. Yes, she had called Mary Margaret and David "Mom and Dad", but it had been in a moment of desperation and she was still a little weirded out about having parents the same age as herself.

Knowing how hard it was for Emma to call her "Mom", Snow just smiled brightly, though on the inside, she was elated that Emma was finally starting accept her and David. "Your welcome, Emma".

"So what did you come down here for? Killian or Gold figure out when the hell we'll get there?"

"Um, well it's going to take quite a bit of time. Hook hasn't been back in decades, and Gold is too busy splitting him time between being all secretive about who we're up against, and suppressing his internal need to smack Hook with his cane." While they had all agreed to try and be cordial and make the best out of being stuck on the ship together, the tension wasn't simply going to disappear over night.

"So...what? Are we talking a few days?" Emma asked.

"More like a couple of weeks."

"A couple of weeks!? We don't have that kind of time! What the hell type of pirate is he anyway?! Can't we just magic our way there? God knows Tamara and Greg did!" Emma was now up and pacing the room in frustration as her mother expected her to.

"Emma, please calm down! I know you want to get there as soon as possible, but the time it takes to get there won't be wasted."

"What do you mean?" Emma asked as she momentarily stopped her pacing to face her mother with curiousity.

"When we get to Neverland, we won't know what we're up against. We expect that magic is not present there either, at least not in the way Regina and Rumple are used to. We need a plan of attack and be ready for whatever is out there. We need to prepare," Snow explained, hoping her daughter would see the rationality.

Taking a deep breath, Emma realized she was right: they did need a plan. "Alright, so what are we doing?"

"Well, your father was thinking that um, well we know that you've already fought a dragon, and that is an amazing feat for someone who's had no training...but he thinks that, and I agree as well considering how you're not used to magical realms..." Snow was rambling, nervous about how Emma would accept the idea.

"Sometime today please!" Emma finally shouted. Just as Snow was about to answer, a familiar voice from the doorway sounded, startling both of them.

"Your father thinks it best to teach us all how to properly sword fight Ms. Swan. According to him, we all need to 'learn the basics'" Regina sighed with a look on her face of annoyance; partially because she was holding a wooden toy sword that Charming had insisted they learn with first before moving onto the real thing. Pulling out another wooden sword from behind her, she handed it out to Snow White who took it with a small smile.

"Thank you, Regina." Snow stated simply. Ever since she had saved Regina from Greg and Tamara, things had been cordial between them. Though they hadn't talked about that day, or how they had brought Regina back to her apartment loft to look after, Snow hoped that that discussion would come.

Giving a silent nod in response, Regina cleared her throat, "Now if you don't mind hurrying on deck, I'd like to get this over with as quickly as possible."

"Nice sword Mayor Mills," Emma couldn't help but jab, though she knew she'd probably pay for it later.

"Oh don't worry Ms. Swan, yours is waiting for you on deck," she smirked back in earnest as she watched the Blonde's face fall at the revelation. Quickly turning on her heels, Regina left for upstairs, leaving Snow and Emma staring at one another, before they began to laugh.

"Great, that's just what we need: Regina knowing how to handle a sword," Emma joked. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"It'll be interesting, and hey, when have things with us been anything but?" Snow walked over to her daughter and took her hand once more. "Come on, it's been far too long since I've beat up your father."

"I thought he was Prince Charming? Dragon slayer, hero, best swordsman around?"

"Oh sweetie, it's time for me to show you where you inherited your 'badass' from." Twirling the sword, letting it go and flicking it back up to her awaiting hand with her boot just before it clattered to the ground, Snow brandished the wooden sword with confidence and familiarity. "Let's go kick your father's butt."

Giving one last smile, Emma allowed her mother to pull her out of the room and towards the deck where the fun was sure to begin.

* * *

**Well what did you think? I also need to mention this as well:**** this oneshot has extra special meaning to me. It's dedicated to a very special person that I have the honour of being their anon person on tumblr for the past while. I will thus be revealing myself to them just before OUAT season 3 starts, but wanted to write something for them to let them know how awesome they are. So my dear special dearie, if you are reading this, thank you so much for your friendship and I hope you enjoyed your story :)**

**Any and all reviews are super duper appreciated! I really do value your opinions and I make sure to read every one and try my best to reply to you all. **

**Until next time (hope all you Oncers survive the premiere!),**

**onceuponacriminalmind**


End file.
